Safety considerations mandate that a visitor in, for example, industrial locations and at construction sites use protective eyewear to guard the eyes against foreign matter. Safety glasses, while effective, are relatively expensive and can be cumbersome to put on. Additionally, if the visitor wears prescription glasses, his inability to see well with non-prescription safety glasses might persuade that person to forego the additional protection afforded by the safety glasses.
It is also common for hard hats to carry a bulbous viewing shield. These hard hats are expensive, relatively heavy and can be uncomfortable to wear in warm weather and in high humidity because air circulation about the head is greatly limited. Of course, low cost, ease of donning, and comfort are factors which operate in favor of increased use of protective eyewear.
Various hats have been proposed having eyeglass components which are pivotally attached to the brim so that they can be pivoted from a storage position adjacent the bill to a use location in front of the eyes. For further information concerning the operation and structure of such hats, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541.125; 3,383,155; 2,691,164; 1,833,741; 1,514,111; 1,334,878; 1,282,723; 862,795 and 256,393. It is also known to manufacture a visor by molding a thermoplastic material. Such visors include a brim with a pair of resilient head engaging legs extending rearwardly from the brim to hold the head of the wearer. Such visors are used to reduce glare at, for example, a sporting event.